


I just knew that time would find our fingers linked, through and through

by makesometime



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Married Couple, Married Sex, Naked Female Clothed Male, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Byleth finds her husband’s thirst for knowledge charming. There’s very little that she enjoys more than watching him work, especially on the days that the tedium of her duties has exceeded her patience.Once he’s started working, Hanneman is uncommonly dedicated to completing the task at hand. To his own detriment, mostly. She has spooked him a hundred times by talking when he’s not expected her to be there, or touching his arm to show him something she’s found in one of his many tomes. It’s always endearing, if sometimes frustrating when all she wants to know is if he’d like to grab dinner before they finish serving food.





	I just knew that time would find our fingers linked, through and through

**Author's Note:**

> Where does one go from a G fic about their Fire Emblem loves than straight to E? Right? Yes... Right. *sweats*
> 
> Anyway, there is a sort-of spoiler for near the endgame right at the end of this fic. I went Church Route and I'm not 100% sure if it's the only route with this bit of information in it. Just something to be aware of.
> 
> (Obnoxiously long title from a Jukebox the Ghost song)

Byleth finds her husband’s thirst for knowledge charming. There’s very little that she enjoys more than watching him work, especially on the days that the tedium of her duties has exceeded her patience.

Once he’s started working, Hanneman is uncommonly dedicated to completing the task at hand. To his own detriment, mostly. She has spooked him a hundred times by talking when he’s not expected her to be there, or touching his arm to show him something she’s found in one of his many tomes. It’s always endearing, if sometimes frustrating when all she wants to know is if he’d like to grab dinner before they finish serving food.

Tonight is no different. She finishes her work for the day, checks on him in his office, goes to change her clothes and freshen up, and when she gets back... he’s still exactly where she left him.

His hair is unevenly parted from rough fingertips raking through it, the crease between his eyebrows more pronounced than usual. A fruitless afternoon’s work, she fears.

Byleth shifts her weight forward a few steps, heels creating a noisy echo on the stone… nothing. Not even a shift in his posture.

Without speaking, she moves further into the room and shuts the door behind her. Not even the barest hint of recognition from the man in front of her. 

With that continued inaction, she starts her little game.

First, she slips off her ankle boots, allowing her some measure of stealth. Her height drops considerably without them, which… _really_? Hanneman still doesn’t notice the change in the air, the shifting amount of space she takes up? Truly, the book in front of him must be a marvel.

She loosens her scarf next, dropping it beside her boots and quickly layering her jacket on top. The clasps on it clink and chime on the stonework.

Nothing.

Byleth bites down a laugh, unbuttoning her shirt and drawing it down her arms. Outside, the bell tolls for the evening service and she thinks perhaps she might be caught... but no. She underestimates her husband’s singular focus. 

Shimmying her leather trousers down and off her hips is perhaps the least sexy, least subtle task she could undertake, despite the soft worn nature of the material. She manages to leave herself in solely her underwear and gloves, the latter of which she tugs off while battling the urge to throw them, just to interrupt him, just to make him realise what he’s missed out on.

She resists. Her impulse control has slackened in the peacetime of their married life, but she manages it. She wants to play, to laugh, to relish being alive. Hanneman meanwhile still needs that gentle… shove.

Byleth pushes her underwear down, tugging off her training breast-band and balling it in her hands. She will never allow him to forget this moment. That she stood in front of him, entirely nude, and he _didn’t even notice_.

Her only reward will be the look on his face, once she gets his attention. With an aim that’s been honed through years of training, Byleth tosses the ball of material so that it perfectly lands on top of the pages he’s been reading.

And… _there_ it is.

Hanneman’s eyes go wide so quickly that she thinks he might strain something, his mouth opening and closing around words that he doesn’t know how to form. She places a hand on her hip, running the other through her hair and simply smiles.

“M-my dear. How long have you been-.”

“Naked, my love?”

He gulps, hands twitchily snatching the breast band up and folding it over and over between his palms. It is so very rare to stun him into silence that she revels in it, not speaking even as he tugs at his collar, looking desperate and helpless all at once.

“One would think you’ve never seen it before.” She says, keeping her tone light. Stepping closer to him, she enjoys the ramrod straight posture and hint of panic that passes over him. It makes her feel powerful in her nudity, her exposed state a weapon that is solely hers to wield.

Hanneman glances past her as she rounds the desk, some of his anxiety fading at the closed door and pile of abandoned clothing. Did he think she came here like this? Sweet silly fool of a man.

“I hadn’t realised I was so distracted.” He says quietly, with a hint of shame that makes her frown, reaching out to cup his cheek. That wasn’t her intention at all.

“It was only a game, love. Fun, yes?” He nods, just a little, dropping the material in his hand back on the desk. She allows her smirk to grow dangerous but warm, including him in her little escapade this time. “Had I not interrupted you, perhaps you wouldn’t have ever noticed, and then I would have had to entertain myself.”

Hanneman groans, reaching out without hesitation and taking a solid hold of her slim hips. She allows him to move her, hitching her leg over his lap until she is settled safe across his thighs. 

She shifts her weight just enough to make his eyelids flutter. “What a sight we must make, dearest.”

Alarm shoots through him again, a sharp and sudden bolt of anxious energy. “You locked the door, of course.”

Byleth smiles. “Maybe.” She honestly can’t remember herself. “Does it matter? Isn’t it… _exciting_?”

He opens his mouth to tell her just how unexciting he finds the risk of being discovered so she takes the initiative, leaning in to kiss him before he can put voice to the words.

Distracted by the kiss, his protestations fade, his body relaxing. She takes advantage of the lull to guide his hands, one to her breast and the other between her legs, swallowing his surprised grunt at the wet heat that meets his fingers.

Dextrous hands with beautiful long fingers toy with her as she winds her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She groans into his mouth, loud and unashamed, the corridors deserted at this time of day. She’s aware of how much Hanneman enjoys hearing her pleasure, knowing that he was the one to make her sigh and whimper. One of the many beautiful layers to her complicated husband.

His fingers slide further, the heel of his hand flattening against her clit as he presses the tip of his middle finger inside her. He grunts, curling into her when she tracks her touch over his chest and down to cup him through his slacks. 

“How do you want me?” 

She whispers against his parted lips, feeling gusts of his laboured breathing tickle her chin. His eyes are screwed shut, holding himself still as if his hand isn’t still steadily working between her thighs.

“There is something uh… _quite_ appealing about this.” His thumb tweaks her nipple, making her shudder harsh in his hold. “Consider it a precursor.”

When his eyes open Byleth can only see one of them clearly, the glass of his monocle steamed up with effort. Gently, she eases it free and drops it back behind her on the desk. 

She knows herself to be so painfully aroused in this moment that she could take him easily, and the thought of riding him, nude to his put-together self, is so pleasant that a swoop of disappointment fills her momentarily. That urge will need to be indulged another time.

Instead, she moves her hand to work at the fastening of his fly, slipping her hand past layers of clothing to take his cock in her hand. Heavy and warm, she feels him jerk in her hold as she strokes him using the same pace he maintains with his own hand.

While he has a head-start, he is also a surprisingly cunning man when it comes to pursuits of pleasure. Ducking his head, Hanneman sucks her nipple between his lips and moves his now-free hand to curve low over her backside, angling her hips. He adds a second finger beside the first inside her and suddenly she can’t think straight, the pressure of his touch building into a beautiful maelstrom of sensation through which she only just maintains her composure 

She jerks her hand around him, unwilling to give over entirely. Moisture pearls at the tip of his cock as Byleth listens to him hungrily suckle at her breasts, first one, then the other, then back again. The act leaves her sensitive skin damp and exposed, the chill air drawing her nipples tighter, ever more of her covered in goosebumps. Twisting her wrist, she goes otherwise limp, beginning to crest a wave of tingling pleasure.

When the wave breaks, she begs in nonsense words, shivering and shaking in his hold. Her hand squeezes around him but she is blind to anything else other than the heat of his mouth and the stretch of his clever fingers.

His moustache tickles when he nuzzles her chest, kissing and sucking over the thundering of her heart. With a soft smile, she leans forward to kiss his forehead. “Did you come?”

“Ah, no. No. But that was entirely besides the point.”

She enjoys the flush that spreads over his cheeks, the tightness in his jaw as she pumps her hand lazily. “Oh no? Someone disagrees with that.”

In a flash, she snatches her breast band for her knees and drops to the floor, pressing his thighs apart so that she can fit between. A string of protests, sweet and considerate, fall from Hanneman’s lips but she ignores them in favour of drawing him out of his clothing and licking at the tip of his cock.

He tastes musky and familiar in a way that draws a faint pulse between her thighs. She parts her lips and takes him in the heat of her mouth, knowing well enough by now that the tension in his body indicates it’ll take a very little effort on her part to undo him. 

She hollows her cheeks, sucking and chasing her mouth’s path with her hand. Humming gently in the way that always makes him weak, Byleth works until he is right on the cusp. She removes her mouth and massages her thumb over his frenulum until he is gasping her name and strands of white spill over her skin.

Quietly, Byleth watches her husband as she traces her tongue over her hand, clearing the worst away. The simple act never fails to wreck him, something about it so at odds with his repressed, noble upbringing. She wonders what his peers would think, seeing him like this. Softening cock, stained slacks, naked woman at his feet.

Then she smiles. Because she knows it would send them into fits of jealousy.

“Perhaps we should revisit your offer of a transfusion.” He grumbles, swiping a hand over his eyes. “Otherwise I fear you might kill me, my dear.”

She can’t fight the grin that tugs at her lips, hope fluttering anew in her unbeating heart. If times like this is what it takes to convince him… well. She’s endured greater hardships in her life.


End file.
